Happier
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Ginny can't bring herself to regret saying yes to the relationship. Not when Harry looks so much happier. Happier by Ed Sheeran


**First one for this fandom!**

 **So, a little background for this:**

 **All the Hogwarts years are canon, except maybe a little more friendliness between Harry and Draco..?**

 **Harry and Ginny have dated for about a year since the Final Battle. One day they get into this giant fight, they say things they regret, but they don't really have a chance to apologise to each other, not really. They break up.**

 **A couple months along the line, Ginny and Harry are back to best friends and then Draco comes along and asks to court Harry. Hermione and Ron, having over came their differenceswith the blond, say yes after some questions. Ginny hesitates cause she's not really over it, but she wants Harry's happiness of hers. So she says yes.**

 **I should really be sleeping but yEET.**

 **Also, I just read a really emotionally straining fic and I'm crying while I write this, plus I am listening to Happier for an hour loop, which doesnt help at all with the tears ... so if it isn't that good, blame the tears**

 **STORY TIME!**

 _Walking down 29th and Park_

 _I saw you in another's arms_  
 _Only a month we've been apart_  
 _You look happier_

Harry looked like he smiled more and Ginny felt a pang ring inside her heart. There were more smile lines on the corners of his eyes and Ginny played with her orange hair as a tall pale blond came, putting an arm over her past lover's shoulders.

 _Saw you walk inside a bar_  
 _He said something to make you laugh_  
 _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
 _Yeah, you look happier, you do_

Her eyes followed them as they disappeared into the bar, against her better judgement. Draco turned his head to whisper something in Harry's ear and his head tilted back, laughing.

Ginny pulled her scarf up to her nose, turning away and walking down the sidewalk.

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

She regretted the words as soon they came out of her mouth. But she didn't tack it back. Not when green eyes widened in hurt and shock.

Not when he grabbed his wand and apparated, leaving her in their cold house.

 _But ain't nobody love you like I do_

Nights of warmth and hot cocoa. Hugs and cuddling. Laughter and kisses.

 _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_  
 _If you're moving on with someone new_

Draco wasn't like his father. He tried turning over a new leaf, tried to erased the damage his father did. Ginny can appreciate that, at least.

But he makes Harry smile and be happy.

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
 _My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
 _And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_  
 _But I know I was happier with you_

It's while they're all seated on the couches and Harry and Draco are at their house. They get a little drunk and recall past romances. Ginny's story get a few sympathetic sounds and everyone reassures her that she did the right thing. Ginny knows that.

But no matter how hard she tries, she can't get the memories out of her head.

 _Sat on the corner of the room_  
 _Everything's reminding me of you_  
 _Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
 _Aren't you?_

She cradles the bottle as everyone else goes, telling about their own broken loves and sometimes the stories end happy. Some don't.

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
 _But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
 _I know that there's others that deserve you_  
 _But my darling, I am still in love with you_

She tries to convince herself. But it's so hard to forget the days filled with tan skin, green eyes, and black messy hair.

She gives up trying to convince herself.

 _But I guess you look happier, you do_  
 _My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_  
 _I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
 _I know I was happier with you_

She smiles less these days, but she always tries to be extra happy around family and friends.

Ginny tries to train herself to love their new relationship. Tries to love how close they are. And it works, for the most part. Other times she ends up drunk, alone in her flat.

 _Baby, you look happier, you do_  
 _I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
 _But if breaks your heart like lovers do_  
 _Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

They invite her to the wedding and Ginny hates herself for wishing that they didn't break up yet. But when she's actually there, next to Ron, she smile wistfully at what could've been. She watched as Draco pulled Harry for a kiss and how they laughed at the aftermath.

She tries to deny it, but Harry is happier with Draco.

But she was happier with him.


End file.
